Lights and Sounds
by Readymade
Summary: An RPG between me and my cousin based around the titans and their encounters with school life.
1. Chapter 1

It was bright, exuberant day in Jump City. Not much has been going on. Sure, there's your daily robberies, suicides, homicides, and fighting. This has become normal. Especially seeing the Teen Titans prevent all this.

The Titans were made up of 5 members. Robin, Starfire, Beast Boy, Raven, and Cyborg. Each with his or her own personality. Who knew these 5 would have to attend school?

"This is unusual..." Cyborg muttered after retrieving the mail. Robin and Beast Boy were having a face-off in a video game, Raven was deep into reading a book, and Starfire was preparing some lunch, Tameran specialty. "There's a letter here... and we've been signed up for high school! What kind of prank is this"

Raven looked up and raised an eyebrow. Robin, having finished his game, got up and held off the victory dance 'til later. He examined the envelope carefully, looking for any faults that would suggest a prank.

"It looks legit. Look, there's a letter attached." Robin held it and read for all the titans to hear.

_Dear Teen Titans,  
In appreciation for your service to the city, the City Council has all agreed that as gratitude, we believe that giving an education would be a proper reward. You will start next Monday, giving you a proper amount of time to buy supplies and such. The teachers have been told that since you are the Titans, there will be times during class where you must rush off to save the city. They have all agreed with us, and we wish you the best of luck!  
Sincerely,  
The Mayor _

"Well...this will be awkward." Raven spoke startling everyone.

"Not to mention absolutely horrible!" Beast Boy said, running around in circles. "I'm GREEN! You're all NOT"

"But I am orange, does that count?" Starfire asked.

"You look better than me at least. I'm abnormal"

"Well I'm half robot... I guess that's abnormal..." Cyborg sighed.

Robin and Raven watched the scene between the three unfold with raised eyebrows. Trying to break the awkwardness Raven turned to Robin and said, "So we start Monday, huh?"

Robin looked relieved for the diversion "Yeah, Monday."

"We should go get our supplies."

"Yeah."

They both slipped out of the tower thoroughly freaked out and wondering what in the world came over the three.

At the corner of his eye, Cyborg saw Robin and Raven sneak out of the tower. He glared back at a psychotic Beast Boy who was running all around and at Starfire who was staring at herself on the reflection of a spoon. He lifted them both by the collars and stomped out the tower after Robin and Raven.

"Hey! Let go!" Beast Boy squirmed.

"Cyborg! The food is still needs the preparing!" Starfire gasped.

Getting the stuff was easy enough since Raven noticed that they lived next to a Staples, and Monday came before they knew it! The school was nice enough. A one-story building with nice white cement walls, and the words 'Jump City High School' in big black lettering Robin was ahead of everyone else as the spokesman for the group.

"Welcome to Jump City High. We are honored to have you here." The principle said getting up from her desk and shaking Robin's hand.

"Here are you schedules, we hope you have a nice stay here. Our two top students will give a tour, Blythe Logan and Cameron"

Suddenly the Principle was interrupted when a blonde-haired girl came bursting in laughing. "CAMERON! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" the principle shouted causing Raven the stick her finger in her ear trying to pop it.

"Oh, sorry... Laugh but uh... Blythe won't be joining in the tour... she's a bit 'tied up' at the moment."

"Wait'll get my hands on him!" Beast Boy said. He changed into a gorilla, hitting a closed fist into an open one. Two school girls passed by, staring at him oddly. He quickly changed back. "Oh yeah. I forgot. No shape shifting... now they think I'm crazy! And they were cute, too."

Cyborg rolled his eyes. "Chill out, BB. Come on guys, let's go in"

Just as they were about to go in Robin Raven and a Blonde haired girl we now know as Cameron came out.

"Hey there you all are! Let's get started with the 50 cent tour"

Cameron started pointing things out things about the school, they were passing by the storage closet when they heard a distinctive 'MMPH!' bang! bang!

"What was that?" Raven asked suspiciously.

"Nothing keep moving!" Cameron said rushing them along but alas, it was too late, Robin had opened the door to reveal a bound and gagged Blythe Logan giving Cameron death glares.

"Dude!" Beast Boy blurted out. He shifted into a wolf and gnawed on the ropes around Blythe. The ropes broke up, and once they did Blythe scrambled to her feet. She pulled the bandana out from her mouth and tossed it to the ground. Then she pointed an accusing finger at Cameron and said with a death glare, "You are SO dead."

Cameron Let out a high pitched "YIPE!" and sprinted down the hallway, Blythe far, far behind and the Titans in the dust.

Raven raised her eyebrow, "Okaaay."

Robin looked at the disappearing figure of Cameron and Blythe running after her, "You think they'll remember that they were supposed to show us around?"

Everyone looked at each other and together they said, "Naaah."

The bell rang signaling the end of 1st period. The Titans returned to the building and reported first to their lockers. High Schoolers stared at them strangely.

Robin's, Beast Boy's, and Raven's lockers were upstairs and Cyborg's and Starfire's locker were downstairs.

"Fun, fun..." Cyborg muttered as he and Starfire passed by the many high schoolers.

Cameron and Blythe were wandering the halls, anger long forgotten, and the warning bell to second period rang. Their next period was civics so they decided to skip. And Cameron was desperately trying to remember something.

"I think we were supposed to do something..." Cameron said.

Then suddenly, it both dawned of them at the same time. "THE TITANS!" they said together.

Meanwhile, Raven and Robin were trying in vain to find they're English class.

"I think we're lost." Raven said blandly.

"We're not lost!" Robin said angrily

"If you'll just stop and ask for direct."

"Don't even finish that sentence."

"I'll take upstairs." Blythe said, as Cameron nodding.

Blythe dashed up the stairs, passing by tardy people. "Sorry!" She apologized when bumping into people. She bolted through the hallways and made it to a halt upon seeing Beast Boy. He glanced at his schedule and at the lockers, trying to find his. "Hey!" Blythe half shouted. She knew class was going on, but she had to get his attention somehow.

Beast Boy looked up. He waved and continued what he was doing. Blythe ran up to him. "Hey, you're the one that untied me right?"

He nodded. "Yeah."

"You can shape shift?"

"Apparently."

"That's so cool!"

"It... is?"

"Yeah! Most definitely! Now come along. We have to round up the others"

They walked along in search for the other Titans while meanwhile...

Cameron was running along in a desperate attempt to find teenagers wearing spandex she spotted two spandex wearing teenagers walking down the hall to her left she ran using her werewolf speed. Oh, did I mention that Cameron is a werewolf? Well she ran up to and nearly passed them, she skidded to a halt, grabbed their schedules read what they had and ran pulling them by the scruffs of their neck towards where she best thought Blythe would be following her scent smelling nose. Behind her however was a different story. Raven was in a state of shock while Robin desperately tried to get her let go "I'M CHOKING!" Robin shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Well... I'm lost." Cyborg sighed.

"So am I. I cannot find my storage closet."

"... It's called a locker, Star."

"Oh."

"Kids use it to store their belongings in it. Their backpacks, books, and anything else."

"Then we must find our lockers!"

"Oh jeez."

They yet again started looking for their lockers.

They were looking for their lockers when a blond blur ran passed them and skidded to a halt. Cameron let go of Raven and Robin who dizzily staggered around trying to reclaim their balance. Cameron went up to Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Starfire grabbed them by the scuff of their shirts (Cyborg managed to fit in a nice shirt for school) grabbed Raven and Robin and again ran off at lightning speed sniffing out Blythe. This time Robin said nothing knowing it was useless but Raven had a few hurtful words to say to Cameron.

"Ugh, HEY!" Blythe shouted. Oh crap, she thought.

One of the teachers in a nearby classroom stuck her head out. "Do you have a hall pass?"

"Perhaps..." No I don't. She groaned.


	2. Chapter 2

Just as Blythe ended her sentence the two felt a WOOSH! by them. Cameron skidded to a halt, let go of the titans, and ran up to the teacher and in a rush said, "We'resorry,butwehaveapass,weresupposedtoshowthetitansaroundandwemomentarilyforgotaboutthemthenwelosttrackofthemsoIhadtohurry andfindthemandherewearenow!" Deep intake of breath looking back at the titans she noticed that they all had the anime dizzy eyes.

"Here's our pass." Cameron shoved a piece of paper into a still-in-shock teacher's hands.

Raven turned to Robin and said, "What did she say?"

Robin shrugged "That was... awkward." Blythe muttered as they all walked down the hall together.

"Awkward? More like psycho!" Cyborg stated.

"Psycho? Agh, I hate that movie! It's too scary!" Beast Boy whined.

Cameron glared at them, "Hey it got us out of trouble, didn't it?"

Robin looked at her and said, "At what cost? Our sanity?"

Cameron gave him the ultimate death glare. "Shut yo mouth."

"Come on. Let's show them around before third period starts." Blythe said sighing. "This is going to be a very long day."

"You said it sister!" Beast Boy said winking.

Blythe blinked. "Okay... don't do that again."

The gang walked all throughout the hallways as Blythe and Cameron explained about each class and such. They each knew a lot about a class. Likewise, Blythe knew about the music area (consisting of the band and chorus room) whereas Cameron knew about the cafeteria.  
Cameron and Blythe ended the tour by showing them where all the security cameras were, and telling them the schedules of each security vehicle that occasionally circles the building.

"You have security circling the building?" Robin asked, stunned.

"Yup, cause this school has a terrible reputation!" Cameron said, smiling like the fool she was.

"And that ends the tour." Almost as if on queue, the bell ending 3rd period rang. "And it also ends 3rd block. Show us your schedules and we'll direct you to your next classes... too bad we can't be with you guys all day." Blythe sighed. "It was fun while it lasted."

"Is it lunch time yet?" Cyborg asked moaning.

"Not till after 4th period."

"Ahh, man!"

Blythe shook her head in disappoint. "I didn't assign it then. Talk to the school about it." And she swiped Beast Boy's schedule to study it.  
As Blythe did that Cameron Swiped Robin's and Raven's schedules Cameron, not being good with directions at all just handed the schedules back with a map of the school.

"Just look at that. I'm bad with directions." Cameron said pitifully.

Blythe blinked. She handed back Beast Boy's schedule and gestured towards the map, "Go look off of that... I'm just too lazy to show you guys around... I better hurry now." And she ran off towards her next class.

"A map! I don't know how to read a map!" Beast Boy whined. "And I'm afraid to go to class looking like this..." He pinched his skin.

Cameron looked at him "Just tell them the kids from art class dumped paint of you, they'll understand. Believe me...it's happened before..."

Raven raised and eyebrow and slinked away to her class, following the map, muttering something about teenage angst.

"Agh! Raven wait up!" Beast Boy said and before running off, he said to Cameron, "I'd rather be ferociously green then falsely painted."

"... He has issues." Cyborg muttered. "And we better scramble after Raven for that map. C'mon, Star."

"Yes! I cannot wait to begin my education!" And they both trailed Beast Boy and Raven.

Cameron sweat dropped "She's in for a huge let down."

Robin shook his head "You don't know, Starfire." Cameron turned around and started talking to herself. People passed by and started staring at her. One person made a circular motion by his ear with his pointer finger. "Shall we go to class or skip? We both have P.E. next." Cameron, of course, was talking to her second personality 'Kali'.

A voice in the back of her head responded, 'Skip, I don't feel running around today.'

"What do you mean, 'you'? This is my body you know."

'You forgot that you made an agreement with me to share this body, so it is owned by both of us.'

"Oh, right. Well, lets hang out by the library, then."

In class, Blythe couldn't stop chewing on her pencil. She sat near the back of the classroom, glancing at the clock. This class was particularly boring. Most people slept through it and the teacher didn't care.

'I am feeling sleepy', she thought slowly closing her eyes. She rest her head on top of her books and shut herself out from the educational world.

Meanwhile, Beast Boy roamed the halls. "I can't believe it... she took off with the map and took it inside the class with her! Now I'm lost..." He walked down the staircase and spotted Cameron halfway down the commons. "What's she doing? Does she have gym class or something?" But as he stared he noticed she was heading towards the entrance. "She's leaving? Humph. I better follow her." He shifted into a rat and scurried in the shadows.

"Come on, Kali! We can't just leave!" Cameron begged 'What's the matter? Afraid.'

"No but it goes against my conscience!" 'I'm your conscience.'

"No you're not."

'I'm that little nagging voice in the back of your head right.'

"Yeah, but a conscience is supposed to be the voice of reason."

'I am the voice of reason, I'm trying to reason with you that we should leave.'

Walking by the windows Cameron spotted Beast Boy's reflection behind hers. "I spy, with my little eye, something green."

'Dang, we're being followed. Run!'

"What are you asking me for? You have control of my legs."

'Oh, right.' Suddenly, Cameron's legs went into over drive, took a sharp right down another hallway past various classrooms and took refuge in a storage closet. Cameron bent over huffing and puffing.

"Why did we run?" Cameron asked annoyed. There was silence in the back of her head and then there came a meek reply.

'...I don't know/'

Beast Boy stopped dead in his tracks. He shifted back into human form and scratched his head. "I think that was her... or maybe a random girl afraid of green rats..." He sighed and pulled out his schedule. "Guess I better find my class now... Let's see... B136... where are you..." He walked down the hallways muttering.

Cameron listened against the door, "I think the rat is gone, are you happy now?"

'Yes, quite happy thank you.'

Cameron walked down the hall, still talking to her separate personality. "How long have we been friends?"

'Hmm, since 5th grade, I believe. So, that would be 4 years. Why do you ask?'

"Huh, I dunno, just bored I suppose." Cameron spotted Beast Boy down the hall. "Hey Beast boy!" she ran up to him, "You're wandering around like a lost cause, what's up?"

Beast Boy blinked. "Um... trying to find my class."

'Weird', he thought. 'Was that really her running away from me? It was hard to tell, I only saw the back of her head.'

"Well, I think I have a map here...aha! There you go."

'Why are you helping him? He's the green rat! I know it! He can shape shift into green animals!' Kali took complete control of Cameron's body, as Kali took complete control Cameron's consciousness was pushed to the back of the brain screaming at Kali "You are the one that scared me! You're the rat! I'm going to strangle you!" Kali's eyes lit ablaze with anger... until Cameron took control back. Looking at Beast Boy's freaked out face. She slowly backed away. "You saw nothing... this is only a dream... you saw nothing."

"Umm... right." He continued to blink. "Anyway, um. Thanks..." Before he walked off, he turned around and asked, "Were you about to leave school?"

"Umm... no, Kali was. Bye!" Cameron ran off through the halls into the boiler room. Sneaking in here many times she knew that there was a few couches for the janitors to relax on during their break right behind a large...machine type thing... ok fine, she's not exactly the brightest pencil in the shed.

'Why did you tell him that!' Kali shouted as Cameron Laid down on one of the less couches that looked the cleanest.

"Relax, it's not like he's gonna know who you are or anything." There was silence.

'You're right.'

And with that Cameron drifted off into a light slumber.

Beast Boy stood in the exact same spot, confused. "Kali? Who's that?" He said out loud to himself. Then someone tapped him on the shoulder and he almost jumped ten feet in the air. "Whoa!" He spun around and stood face to face with the principal. "Ohh... hey dude... what's up..." He swallowed hard.

"Come to my office." The principal said with no emotion.


	3. Chapter 3

Cameron heard someone walk by the boiler room. Having been to the principle's office many times she could recognize everyone by the way they walk. The principle was a shuffler. And having been able to hear his footsteps of the machinery was a miracle in itself. Jumping up from her light slumber she ran to the door and opened it a crack. She saw Beast Boy walking behind the principle, closing the door again she looked around for a distraction... of course! She took a road flare and lit it with a book of matches she found and placed on top of the... big machine thing. What was that thing anyway? it wasn't the boiler, the boiler was over by the door... huh, let's save that question for another day. She put it on top of the thing and slipped out of there and quickly went behind Beast Boy. She leaned over and whispered in his ear.

"Don't worry, I've got a plan to get you out of trouble!"

Suddenly the smoke alarms in the school went off, the sprinklers turned on, and everyone was making their way to the exits. Raven and Robin walked up to them as the principle coughed and sputtered water out of his mouth; he started running around trying to find the culprit.

Cyborg, Starfire, and Blythe caught up to the gang with curious expressions on their face.

"I blame Beast Boy." Cyborg said pointing a menacing finger at him.

Beast Boy's eyes grew wide. "Hey, it wasn't me. It was her!" He pointed an accusing finger at Cameron.

"Typical..." Blythe muttered rolling her eyes.

"Don't look at me with that tone of voice!" Cameron said, "It was Kali's idea anyway!"

The titans gave her a curious look. 'Nice one.' Kali said sarcastically

"Who?" Robin asked looking around as if to find someone who looked like a Kali.

"Ask Blythe, I don't feel like explaining." Cameron said getting more than annoyed at the water drenching her clothes.

Blythe blinked. "Kali... is... uh her second personality... I had one, but she ran away."

"Ran... away?" Beast Boy said, confused as ever. "Can personalities do that?"

"Supposedly... I know mine did. Otherwise her voice would be rattling through my brain."

"I want a second personality!" Beast Boy whined.

Blythe smiled and squeezed Beast Boy in a death hug. "You're so cute!"

"Um...Blythe... your breaking his ribs..." Cameron said.

"Why do you have a second personality?" Robin asked.

"Because I am a lonely person..."

Another raised eyebrow from Raven, boy does she give that thing a work out. Cameron thought of that X-Play review for their official game. 'That's SO Raven...' Kali said laughing inside her head.

Blythe released Beast Boy at Cameron's response to Robin. "Lonely? Why so lonely?"

"You must not be lonely with companions like us!" Starfire said.

"Or did myself hugging Beast Boy, practically killing him, make you jealous?" Blythe smirked.

Cameron smirked "Nah, it's not that. It just that growing up I only had myself, cause everyone hated me. A second personality is my way of coping. Kali is my best friend, we share this body, she's awesome."

'Why, Cameron, I'm flattered.'

"You're welcome!"

Raven looked at Cameron oddly. 'Doesn't that girl speak?' Kali asked.

"So then, knowing you're not jealous..." She wrapped Beast Boy in another death hug. He squirmed, trying to break free but her grip was fierce.

Someone cleared his throat. "Excuse me, Ms. Logan. I do believe there is a strict rule stating that there be no romancing under the property of this school."

"It's not romance." Cyborg said plainly to the principal. "It's just a hug, from friend to friend."

"A life threatening hug, might I add" Cameron said.

Robin looked at the principle "Is it safe to go back to class?"

"Yes it is, Robin. And that goes for ALL of you." He looked pointedly at Beast Boy and Cameron.

"Heh, heh, heh..." Cameron said nervously.

"Thank GOD!" Beast Boy shouted in joy.

Blythe released him and said, "I'll see you all at lunch. Especially you, BB." She grinned at him before wandering off.

"That was... odd." Starfire said.

"I can't feel my ribs..." Beast Boy said.

"Well, good luck Beast Boy!" Cyborg laughed as he and Starfire walked down the hall.

"Good luck?"

Cameron turned to Beast Boy. "Looks like someone's got a crush on you Beast Boy! Good luck with that!"

Cameron started walking down the hall grinning like the fool she was. Trying to remember which class she had next. Now lets see... it's been so long! Ah, yes. English.

'Yippee' Kali said sarcastically

"I know, I know. But we aughta get there before we're late. He's the one that doesn't take crap, remember?"

Blythe sat in the same seat, and in the same classroom, only with about five minutes before the period ended. She scribbled over her notebook until a shadow casted over her. She looked and found herself staring into the eyes of a snobby cheerleader. "I saw you hugging that green, infested human and with satisfaction on your face. Do you like him or something?"

Blythe felt her own blood boil. "First of all, he's not infested..." Although she wasn't sure about that. "And secondly, he's my friend and friends hug friends. What? Do you not hug your cheerleader buddies cause you might mess up your hair or chip your nail polish?" She was really asking for it.

Before the cheerleader could respond, the 3rd period ending bell rang. Happy to be leaving, She gathered up her books and dashed out the door, thinking about what that prep said.

"Blythe, you look like your thinking, is the apocalypse coming?"

'Ooo, clever.'

"Shut up Kali, no one asked you."

'Ouch, bad mood?'

"I'm dripping wet what do you think?"

'Not a water person?'

"No."

"Yeah, I'm thinking..." She said slowly, trying to ignore the two personalities bickering.

"A prep saw me squeezing B.B's brains out and thought I liked him, liked him. But I'm not sure if I do..." She sighed. "Anyway, I better hurry off to 4th period. My favorite... Español." And she hurried off to her class.

"Did she just leave us?" Cameron asked insulted.

'I believe she did...'

"How dare she!"

'Indeed'

"Lets prank her."

'Ooo lets! Can I choose the prank this time?'

"Yeah!" a passing teacher looked at her oddly, "What?"

'Lets jam her locker!'

"That sounds great! Let hurry before she gets to her locker!"

Raven seeing all of this, went to warn Blythe.

Blythe stopped at the door to her class. A sign on the door read, 'PLEASE REPORT TO THE ART ROOM'. "Art room?" She thought out loud. "Spanish class in an art room? How... weird." She started walking, when she noticed someone running down the hall. It was Raven.

Raven stopped in front on Blythe. "If you don't want to be pranked go to you locker before Cameron gets there." and with that she left. Satisfied that she had successfully warned Blythe.

Meanwhile...

Cameron had successfully made it to Blythe's locker through the crowd. "Ok, what was her combo again?"

'I think it was 14-28-4'

Cameron tried it. "No luck. Uhh, maybe it was 15-28-4" no luck again. "Daaang... what was it?"

'Don't tell me we're this stupid.'

"Kali, I think we are..."

Blythe dropped her books and quickly ran to find her locker. 'Oh please, why me?' she asked herself thoughtfully as she spotted Cameron at her locker, a puzzled look on her face.

"Hey!" Blythe called out. "Cameron! Get away from my locker!"

"Runawaaaaay!" Cameron shouted she ran down the hallway, made another turn and ran straight into Robin knocking him down and falling on top of him. Quickly regaining her senses, she helped him up. "Oh, uh, I-um-well- sorry..." She blushed.

'You're blushing' Kali said. Cameron could just hear the smirk.

"Yipe, gotta go!" she ran off hearing Blythe's footsteps behind her.

Blythe ran up to her locker, used the combination, and managed to open it. She examined everything and realized everything was perfectly fine. She heard the tardy bell and cursed to herself. She slammed the locker door shut and ran back to the closed Spanish classroom to retrieve her books she dropped on the ground. Then she rushed to the art room as fast as she could.


	4. Chapter 4

Cameron made it to the classroom just in time as the tardy bell rang. She spotted an open desk next to... Robin. What's up with her stomach? It's doing flip flops.

"Must have been the school's lunch."

'Maybe you like him'

"Maybe you should shut up."

'I'm just saying'

Class had begun. Cameron looked over at Robin he smiled at her and began taking notes. Another flip-flop.

'You like him'

"I DO NOT, SO SHUT UP!"

Everyone turned and stared at her. Cameron had stood up from her seat and shouted at the top of her lungs. She started blushing.

'Good job.'

She looked shyly at the teacher and said in a timid voice, "May I use the lav?"

When she entered the art class, she did a huge sigh of relief. Everyone was walking around, chatting, and everything. The substitute teacher chatted with the art teacher in low voices so no one would intrude. Blythe placed her books on an empty table and was about to sit down when someone called out, "Blythe!" She turned her head.

Beast Boy sat at a table, a huge piece of paper laid out in front of him and a medium-sized box of colored pencils next to the paper. He waved for her to join him, so she did.

"You have art now?" She asked and he nodded.

"Yeah. Cameron lent me a map of the school so I don't have trouble finding my classes... say, when's lunch?"

"After this period."

"That's too far away..." He groaned.

"Say, what are you doing?"

"I want to draw, but I don't know what TO draw."

Blythe thought. "How about something simple, like an animal or a person?"

"Yeah! I'll draw me in cat form! Star said I'm adorable in that form cause of my cute eyes!" He grinned and stared down at the paper. Then his grin vanished. "But I can't draw for the life of me."

"Try it. I wanna see."

Cameron was roaming the halls when she passed by the Spanish room to take a peek at Blythe she came face to face with a sign. She took a step back and read it.

'What are to doing?'

"Reading the sign"

'You move your lips when you read?'

"... Sometimes. Please report to the Art Room. Yes, Blythe has study!" Running at full speed she made it to the art room in a matter of seconds with her wolfie speed. She walked into the room unnoticed and snuck up behind Beast Boy and Blythe.

"BOO! Did I scare ya?"

"Eep!" Blythe screeched. She quickly covered her mouth.

Beast Boy laughed. "You sound like Starfire!" Then he turned to face Cameron. "No, you didn't scare me. I always expect the unexpected."

"There's a spider on your back." Blythe said.

"Agh! Where?" Beast Boy jumped to his feet and did a strange dance. "Is it gone? IS IT GONE?"

Most students stopped chatting to watch Beast Boy. Blythe grabbed his arm and yanked back down in his seat. "You're making a scene." Then she looked up at Cameron. "So what are you doing here, fellow wanderer?"

"Well, my friend, I shouted at Kali in the middle of class again. So I took the chance to wander around. Just curious but, if you expect the unexpected, doesn't that mean that the expected is unexpected?"

'My mind is spinning, what now?'

"Never mind, anyway, we got us a problem." Cameron stuck her fingers in Beast Boy's ears so he couldn't hear. "When Robin smiles at me my stomach feels funny. Is this normal?"

'I already told you the answer! You like him!'

"I DO NOT!" Shifts glances as people stare the go back to their conversations. "Oops, did it again."

"Aww, Cameron has a crush on Robin!" She giggled like a little schoolgirl. "At first glance, he's just a guy, but at second look he's all you're thinking about! Ah, yeah. That's funny..." She sighed.

Beast Boy blinked and looked around the room. Cameron had blocked his ears. "So this is what being deaf is like." He said, even though he couldn't hear a response.

"Not you, too! There has to be a plausible explanation! Like he's an alien and he fed me something! Or he's a wizard and put a curse on me!"

'Robin'

Cameron blushed.

'There see, I just say his name and you blush. You like him.'

"I. Do. Not."

"What, do I have to spell it out for you? You like him. I bet if I name any guy, you won't blush or anything of the sort. It's hormones. I know. I've been in love once before..." Again, she sighed and tried to think of happier times. "Anyway... you can let the kid hear now..."

Cameron looked down, "He actually looks like he's enjoying it..." Twas true, beast boy had a look of marvel at what it was like to be deaf. "Anyway, Acceptance has come over me, what should I do with this newfound knowledge. I know now that I like him, what should I do...

'You sound so happy that you like him.'

"Sarcasm doesn't help the situation, Kali."

"Well... there's like a million other guys here. Or if you're not interested in the love life, then try to imagine what life would be like if Robin were to be going out with you. Either you'll see him as jerk or a really nice guy. And if you're that desperate, just ask him out so we can all live in peace!" She coughed. "Remind me to never talk without breathing again..."

"Well... I suppose I'll spend some time with him, get to know him... then I'll decide..." Cameron looked down at Beast Boy. "Now, green one! I command the to hear!" she pulled her fingers out of his ears and watch his response to the flow of sound rush to his now, non-deaf ears.

"Good, good... hope you have fun with that, Cameron!" Blythe said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Wah! Whoa..." Beast Boy blinked several times and looked around. "I can hear! Wow... I CAN HEAR!"

"Yeeaah..."

Cameron looked at her, stuck out her tongue, and went back to class. Before she opened the door she took a deep breath.

'Don't blush this time.'

"Right." she opened the door, returned the pass, and sat back down.

Robin leaned over and whispered in her ear, "What was that about before?"

"Oh, just Kali getting on my nerves, no worries."

'Hey!'

"Well it's true." And with that the bell to lunch rang. "Hey, you guys wanna sit at our table?"

"Sure!"

Blythe headed down towards her locker, Beast Boy following her. "I just realized I didn't bring a lunch!" Beast Boy whined.

"I'll share mine, then..."

"Yippee!" He gave her tight hug. "You're the best!"

Blythe slightly blushed, and was able to breathe right after he released her. "Yeah... I know." She solved the combination, opened the locker, dropped her books in the locker, and grabbed her lunch.

"What's the combination? So I can use it instead of running upstairs."

"6-24-12." He wrote on his palm and nodded.

"'Kay, thanks."

"Now let's get to lunch and eat like you've never eaten before!"

"Whoo!"

They ran off to lunch while students stared at them with curiosity.

Cameron Robin and Raven were 3 one those students.

"... K." Raven said

"Oh, MY, God...Raven spoke everybody!" Cameron proceeded to run around shouting "RAVEN SPOKE!"

Robin and Raven sweat drop.

"Is she feeling ok?" Robin asked.

"I don't know." Says Raven.

"So what do you have for lunch?" Beast Boy asked, staring at the paper bag hungrily.

"Chips, fruit snacks, PB&J sandwich, pudding... and other stuff." Blythe said emptying out her paper bag. "Pick and choose, but leave stuff for me. And you can't have my sandwich!" She snatched the sandwich, unwrapped it, and chomped into it.

"So this is the cool kids table, huh?" Cyborg asked sitting down across from Blythe and Beast Boy. "Man, I feel cool already."

"Cool kids? They are cold? They need a sweater?" Starfire asked as she sat next to Cyborg.

"... Not that cool, Star."

Cameron ran up to them and told them like it was the most important thing in the world, "Guys! Raven...SPOKE!"

Robin and Raven went to the lunch line. On the other side of the Cafeteria

'Ssssso?'

"Way to burst my bubble Kali..." :Insert Anime Sweat drop Here:

_Dadada IIIINTERMISSION!_

Cameron is doing a tap dance with a cane and a top hat. Starfire is juggling torches until her hair caught on fire and starts running around. Cameron runs away in fear. Cyborg runs after her with a hose.


	5. Chapter 5

It's over! Back to the show!

"Anyway, how is everybody?" Cameron asked sitting down

"Wondrous, friend!" She tightly hugged Cameron.

"What's with all the hugging!" Blythe asked.

"Friendship?" Beast Boy guessed.

"Love AND friendship?" Cyborg guessed, winking.

'I do not like him!' Blythe mouthed to him.

'Yeah, you do!' He mouthed back.

"Star...fire...can't...breathe..." Cameron saw her life flash before her eyes. At least she thought it was her life. WAS SHE EVER DANCING WITH TOM CRUISE?

'I don't think so'

"I'm dying...! Tell my parents I love them!"

Beast Boy leaned across the table and slapped at Starfire's arms. "Hey, let her go! Okay?"

"Oh!" Starfire released Cameron and watched the color return to her face. "I am sorry!"

"Way to go..." Blythe silently clapped. "Now that's a TV show, if it should be one."

"Air! Sweet beautiful, wonderful, air!"

"Are you feeling ok?" Robin asked.

"I am now that I have air!"

"Oookay..." Raven spoke then flinched, expecting an over reaction like the one before.

--WARNING-- Random moment ahead!

"Did you ever notice that cars have faces...?" Cameron asked out of boredom.

Blythe blinked. "Umm... yeah! Sure. Okay. Right..." She accidentally dropped her plastic spoon. "You dropped your spoon. I know. You're an idiot. I know." She bent down to retrieve the spoon and when she got back up, she saw everyone staring at her. "Um, hey what's up everyone? Just Blythe here. Talking to herself..." She muttered to herself and out the empty paper bag over her head to block out the strange faces she was receiving.

"Ooo ooo! Charades! Hmm... you're... Chester's Dad from Fairly odd parents!"

'You're pathetic.'

"No I'm not, I'm Cameron."

Blythe made a rude gesture towards Cameron's direction, even though she couldn't see. But she DID see Cameron before she put the bag over her head. So there.

"She cannot breathe!" Starfire said motioning towards Blythe, who had her own hands around her neck. Starfire leaned across the table and took the bag off of Blythe's head.

Blythe blinked several times. "Whoa... hey, what gives?"

Cameron was glaring at her. "I saw that gesture. You shall die from my squirrelly wrath!" and with that Cameron tackled Blythe with Kali cheering her on.

'YEAH! Giver her a right! No, no, no! The other right!'

"Stop helping me!"

"Wow, and I thought BB was crazy." Cyborg muttered.

"Hey! I heard that!" Beast Boy said.

"Oh you did, did you?" 

"I'm not stupid!"

"I resent that!" Blythe managed to say.

"What?" He half shouted then looked at Blythe and Cameron and shouted, "Ah! Hey! Get off of her!" He grabbed Cameron's arms and pulled her back.

"Let me at her! She insulted me!"

'Yeah! Let her at her!'

Cameron's werewolf strength kicked in as she tore away from Beast Boy's arms, but sadly the momentum caused her to hit a wall before she can stop...

**Smack!**

'Oooo...'

Cameron had the dizzy eyes, as her nose started bleeding.

'Cooled off now?'

"Yeah, I'm cooled off now..."

"You okay?" Beast Boy asked.

"Who? Psycho child or me? Innocent bystander?" Blythe asked as she inspected the cuts and bruises on her arms. "Aww, I'm all ouchie!"

"Uh... both of you?"

"Well, I'm fine but suffering from mortal wounds... which I hope will not leave scars!" She half shouted, mainly to Cameron.

"Hey! You're the one who gave me the finger! So don't be asking for any sympathy in this direction!"

'You tell 'em girl!'

"Um, maybe you should get some anger management." Quoth the Raven, er, said Raven.

"I'm with Raven on this one, you have issues." Said Robin

Cameron frowned.

'Awwwww, is Cameron's crushy wushy making fun of you?' Kali said in baby talk

"Shut up..." Cameron glared at the wall.

"Ooh, did you hear that Cameron! You just got dissed by your..." She paused. She knew she would DEFINITELY get killed if she said 'crush', so she finished it off with.

"Friend." Only she said friend with sarcasm.

"Was that sarcasm?" Beast Boy asked. "I know people I say I might not be smart..." He glanced in Cyborg's direction, "but I know sarcasm when I hear it."

"It wasn't sarcasm... It was... uniqueness. I was being... unique!"

"How is that unique?" Cyborg asked. "I'd say you're lying."

"I'm not lying. If I were, my nose would be growing."

"Well I think I saw it grow." Said robin thinking he was clever.

Cameron stepped in front of Blythe and started growling as if threatening them to press further. Knowing Blythe she would blab everything, thus ruining Cameron's image...whatever her image was. She looked at the threateningly, what made her scarier what the two streaks of blood running down her face and one running down from her skull down her cheek, from a scratch she got when she hit her head.

A simultaneous gulp was heard 'round the group.

"Heh. Heh. Heh." Blythe half-heartedly laughed. "I think I'll take a trip to the restroom!" She jumped out of her seat and ran out of the lunchroom.

"It could be worse. She could have not lied... whatever that case may be. What could that be?" Beast Boy thought out loud. "That you hate Robin? That you LIKE him? Hmm?"

At that point Kali had taken over, and Cameron's voice changed a little to fit Kali's.

"Apparently, you don't know when to drop an issue, so I'll drop it for you!" Kali launched across the table towards Beast Boy. She tackled him and pinned him to the ground, punching his face. Kali heard Cameron's voice in the back of her head.

'Wow...thanks!'

"Don't mention it."

Blythe leaned against the wall outside of the restroom. She's didn't have to use it, she just wanted to get away from Cameron and her psychotic second personality, Kali. Before she became mincemeat. She knew lunch would be over in about 10 minutes or so, but she couldn't go back. "I guess I'll have to wait till the bell rings signaling the end of lunch." And with that, she strolled around the halls aimlessly.

Meanwhile, at lunch...

"Beast Boy just doesn't know when to shut up." Cyborg said, watching as his former friend and sidekick was getting beat up. "And for once, I'm not going to help him."

As Kali was beating up Beast Boy, she tried to reason with herself about these 'feelings'

'I think I understand now. This happened before, I'm on my period and my hormones are out of whack. I'm not crushing on this guy, it's just my hormones playing tricks on me.'

"Really?" Kali asked

'That and allergies.'

Kali got off of Beast Boy. "This is true. You're period does cruel things to your hormones."

Robin looked horrified. "What did she just say?"

Raven looked at him like he was a dunce. "She was talking about her period, you got a problem with that?"

"I'm sorry, madam... we took a wrong turn at Albuquerque..." Beast Boy muttered before knocking out.

"What is this 'Albuquerque' Beast Boy speaks of?" Starfire asked out of curiosity.

"It's a town... city... part of a country... I'll get back to you on that..." Cyborg said. "Geography is not my subject."

Before Starfire could ask why, the lunch ending bell rang throughout the halls and the lunchroom. Blythe looked at the watch on her arm and slipped in the room to her next class.


End file.
